Current web material converting machines are limited to having a single, distinct, folded panel length with the potential ability to have various cutoff lengths (sheet lengths) which are a multiple of the single, distinct, folded panel length (2, 3, 4, etc. panel products with cutoff lengths divisible by the same single, distinct, panel length). As such, the machine cannot make panel lengths of different dimensions. More particularly, if a machine is configured to make panel lengths of 5 inches, the machine typically cannot be quickly changed to make panel lengths of 5.125 inches. In this example, the 5 inch panel length would result in a sheet length for a sheet with 2 panels of 10 inches, a sheet with 3 panels would have a sheet length of 15 inches and a sheet with 4 panels would have a sheet length of 20 inches, etc. The 5.125 inch panel length would result in sheets with 2 panels having a sheet length of 10.25 inches, sheets with 3 panels having a sheet length of 15.375 inches and sheets with 4 panels having sheet lengths of 20.5 inches, etc.
There is not a current method or apparatus to produce multiple panel lengths using the same set of processing rolls (knife roll, lap roll, folding roll, etc.). Current means of achieving multiple panel lengths on a single machine involve having multiple sets of processing rolls that can be exchanged with each other or are located in different positions where the web path needs to be altered to go between the different sets of processing rolls.
Typically, the outer circumference of the processing rolls relates to a multiple of the panel lengths.